1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses, license determining methods, and recording media, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus, a license determining method, and a recording medium capable of executing an application constituted by plural program modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image forming apparatus typically referred to as a multifunction peripheral or a composite machine, in which a new application can be developed and installed after shipment, has become commonplace. If licenses of such applications can be provided in accordance with the users' usage formats, users can enjoy increased convenience, and vendors of the applications can expect increased business opportunities.
For example, patent document 1 discloses a license managing method for limiting the image forming apparatuses that can use a certain application. According to the technology disclosed in patent document 1, the charged fee can be changed in accordance with the number of apparatuses using the application. Furthermore, unauthorized usage, which is done by illegally copying the application, can be prevented effectively.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-016013
Each application is not necessarily constituted by a single program module. The application may be constituted by plural program modules that have been modularized according to different functions. If licenses for such applications can be provided in units of program modules, it is possible to limit/allow the usage of some of the functions included in a single application. Accordingly, a wider variety of product formats can be constituted.
However, when licenses are provided in units of program modules, the license needs to be checked (license-check needs to be performed) for each program module when the application is activated. Thus, in a case of an extensive application including a large number of program modules, a significant amount of time will be required for checking the license. Consequently, the time taken for activating the application may exceed an allowable range.